1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a loudspeaker box and, more particularly, to a loudspeaker box useful for the creation of stereophonic sound.
2. The State of the Art
Loudspeaker boxes are well-known components of electronic entertainment centers as well as of announcement systems, and specifically for stereophonic sound emission.
Loudspeaker boxes are known in dual or multiple path systems for vertical frontal sound emission. Appropriately arranged or disposed, such loudspeaker boxes provide for excellent emission of sound transmitted by dual or multiple channel transmission systems.
One disadvantage of such loudspeaker boxes is that a listener has to place himself at a defined location within a predetermined direction of the sound lobe or lobes.
Loudspeaker boxes having horizontal sound emission characteristics are known, for instance, from German patent specification 4,331,959. Such boxes provide for a relatively uniform distribution of sound throughout a room, so that neither the listener nor the loudspeaker has to be located at a specific position. While providing for an overall generally favorable spatial sound effect, even with a single channel system, such speakers make it impossible in a dual-channel or stereophonic reproduction exactly to localize any particular sound between stereophonically operating loudspeaker boxes. Such localization is possible only of sound recorded with extremely one-sided or lateral effect.